


Caught in the Deep Web

by GaMVrisT



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boot Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Leg Humping, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, mild petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaMVrisT/pseuds/GaMVrisT
Summary: Shameless self-inselt, self-indulgent Sombra smut. Tags say it all. Sombra is a high femme lesbian dom and thats all I care about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This came out after the Russian leak of Sombra's design so I'm using that even if it ends up not being canon because FUCK is Sombra hot. Damn. Sombra reminds me why I'm a lesbian.
> 
> Edit: WELL YIFF MY ASS AND CALL ME A FOX. THAT LEAK WAS LEGIT AND THIS WAS SOMBRA SMUT BEFORE HER TIMES. I'm proud of myself.

You still remember the first time you met her.

Sombra.

She stood in front of you. Dressed in her black cloak and white skull mask, obviously on the run during a mission. But she stopped when she saw you. Lifting her mask up just enough for you to see her purple lipstick curl up into a smile before she darted off again.

That was the time you fell in love with her.

Sombra...

 

She worked for Talon, you found out through extensive research. Sombra was almost completely off the grid, but on just enough for you to find her. Call it determination or love, but you made your way to Talon and made it clear you were not here to work for them. You were here for Sombra. If she would accept it, you would give your life for her. You would do anything for her, if she allowed it. 

And she did.

You weren't the most useful assistant. The knowledge on computers and hacking you had extended to that you had learned in bad video games. Sombra always criticized those games when she saw you play them. Despite not understanding her hacker talk, you went out of your way to find more games and movies that misrepresented hacking just to hear Sombra's beautiful voice talk to you about what she loved.

Sombra loved two things. Hacking, and you.

She grew fond of you quickly. Making sweet, sly, borderline seductive remarks. It sent shivers down your spine and a warmth in the pit of your soul. You had prayed that Sombra was gay. She was the highest form of femme on the scale and everything about her screamed "not straight", but still. You prayed.

And your prayers were answered one day when Sombra asked you to bring her a stack of files on a desk across the room. You were so focused on the task to please her that you didn't even notice that Sombra had gotten up and followed you, and used the desk to trap you like a cornered animal.

A sharp nail was dragged slowly and carefully under your chin, raising your face up to look Sombra in the eyes and see her lusty smirk. The details were lost in a haze of your own infatuation and arousal but you remember a few things vividly:

First, Sombra's lips are soft. As she brought her lips to yours she left behind a light shade of purple from her lipstick. 

Second: Sombra has an amazing touch. The way she felt you through your shirt and bra. How flawlessly she grazed her fingers down your sides, eliciting a soft moan from you. She had liked that.

Third: You remember the words she spoke. There's no way you could forget them.

"Do you really want to risk getting yourself caught up in my web?"

God you wanted Sombra. You breathed out a _yes_ as you fought the urge to completely give yourself to the beautiful woman then and there.

After that, Sombra became more open. More loving. More of a lover than a boss. To those looking in, it seemed like Sombra owned you. Like she was holding you captive for her own use. But it wasn't like that at all. Sombra was extremely loving. And you were here because you wanted to be.

She spoiled you in her own ways. You two had cute date nights and worked along each other happily. Work and flirting during the day, romance and passion during the night.

* * *

Today Sombra sat in her room. Typing away at her desk on her small laptop she used for on the go or smaller projects. Occasionally she would glance over towards her bed whenever she heard a noise. Whimpers, coming from you.

Sombra had convinced you to lay on her bed, tied up and wearing a pair of lacey black panties with purple bows on the sides, ones Sombra had picked out for you when she felt like having a show. Cool air hit your bare breasts. Usually you wore an old sports bra for working out and constant moving due to work. Sombra hated it, saying it wasn't sexy at all and she would rather you go braless to work. She loved playing with your tits and seeing your nipples strain against your shirt.

Your ankles and wrists were tied, trapping you but still giving you relatively good mobility, not that it mattered. You weren't going anywhere.

"Hm? Someone is being awful needy right now, aren't they?" Sombra gave you a look you were addicted to. Beautiful. Full of passion. She was teasing you.

You whined and nodded. Too pent up to speak words.

"Well then," Sombra's voice was dripping with seduction, "let's say we test out the new toy I got for you?"

Sombra pulled out a small remote and flicked the dial. The small bullet vibrator inside of you buzzed to life and you let out a suprised gasp.

Technology was one of Sombra's fascinations. She loved learning about and using technology. And she especially loved using them on you.

Humming and turning back to the work on her laptop, Sombra left you writhing on the bed as the vibrator worked inside of you. It felt good, especially as Sombra slowly amped up the power casually as she pretended to work. 

She was watching you. Undivided attention on your moaning, shuddering form.

The vibrator was nice. But you wanted your lover. Sombra's touch was ten times more powerful than any sex toy on _or off_ the market.

"S-Sombra... Pl... Please..." You moaned just saying her name. You had been sexually frustrated all day. Sombra is ruthless when it comes to teasing because she knows how weak you are for her. How much you want to please her and be pleased by her.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me? I don't think I heard you quite..."

"Master... Please, I want your touch..."

That got Sombra excited. She loved it when you called her Master. She loved being _your_ Master.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, my pet. I can give you a treat." Sombra clicked at a few keys before closing her laptop and walking over to you. But not before amping up the vibrator's power to almost max.

You felt your cunt spring to life and your hips thrusted forward into the air reflexively. The moans and choked groans that escaped you were music to Sombra's ears. The hacker loves torturing you until you were a sobbing mess, violently begging her to fuck you.

"What is it you want, my dear pet?"

"You, Master... I-I want you!" You were on the brink of tears. The arousal in your core was too much. You _needed_ release before you broke.

"But you have me, sweet pet. I'm your Master, and your Master alone." The smile on Sombra's face was evil. Full of lust and love.

"Master, I want you to touch me. Pl-please, Master... Master..." you were jerking your hips violently, the vibrations working to destroy you from the inside. Sombra sure did go out of her way to find an especially effective toy this time.

Sombra climbed onto the bed, positioning her calves on the side of your head as she glanced down at you. "Well, my little pet, if you want your Master to touch you then I shall."

She lowered herself down onto your face, her clothed crotch grinding on your cheek and rubbing over the corner of your lips. You inhaled, taking in the scent of your lover. It was intoxicating. Everything about Sombra was a drug to you and her scent was no different.

Her long nails dragged down your stomach. Soft. Causing an odd, arousing sensation. Your view was compromised with Sombra's clothed crotch on your mouth, but you looked up at your lover. Her beautiful purple lips curved in a smile. Her eye makeup was immaculate and you always loved how wonderfully beautiful Sombra was while she worked on her make up in the morning. God, thinking about how beautiful she was drove you mad. She would huff at you whenever you kissed her and messed up her make up, but you couldn't help yourself when she looked so cute when her lipstick was smeared across her cheek and all over your own lips.

 You loved how beautiful Sombra was. A beautiful high femme lesbian and _your_ lover.

 

You were pulled back to reality when Sombra began to grind against your face more, growing impatient. Pleasing her was all you cared about right now. It was more important than your own release and you had almost forgot about the vibrator violently attacking your vagina. Carefully, meticulously, you dragged your tounge across where Sombra's slit would be. It was sad that her pants were in the way. Although they looked very cute and did a good job of showing off and defining her cute ass. But you wished you could taste her on your tongue. You wished your hands weren't tied so you could grab her hips or run your hand over the soft, shaved side of her head.

God, Sombra was so cute. Especially when she moaned softly above you as you worked her through her pants. More. You wanted to hear more moans. More sweet noises. But Sombra had other plans.

"My, my. You are such a good pet. So good..." A hand stroked your cheek, "I think you proved that you're a good girl and deserve a reward"

Hooking a finger under the band of your lacey panties, Sombra snapped the elastic and it slapped against your skin with a loud **smack**. She climbed off of you and you whined at the lack of contact with her. You'd love it if Sombra would just sit on your face all day like a computer chair as she worked. And while she did agree that would be amazing, she was scared that she would hurt you. Sombra was so kind to you. A ruthless dom sometimes, but a soft and caring lover who cared about your safety and well being.

Sombra flipped herself around, ass wiggling near your face as she began to play with your slit through her favorite panties. God why couldn't she just sit back. But the hacker had other plans.

"I think you've had a good enough taste of this toy for now, wouldn't you agree my little pup?" It was rhetorical of course, and Sombra didn't wait before she slid your now wet panties down your thighs until they were off and tossed across the room. Leaning forward and wiggling her butt in your face tauntingly, Sombra flicked her tongue across your clit and inserted a finger inside of you (carefully, she was always very cautious and aware of her nails).

Sombra slid her finger in and out painfully slow. Carefully she added in a second finger. The smug hacker knew two was the perfect amount to fill you and hit your sweet spots just right and she got relentless. Pumping her digits inside of you, curling her fingers just right and occasionally hitting the vibrator and moving it around inside of you.

You were gone. Reduced to a puddle of moans and whimpers and wet, lewd noises. Blood pounding in your ears. Close. You were close. You were going to rocket over the edge into orgasm as Sombra curled her fingers under the bullet vibrator and pushed it up to your sweet spot...

Before she pulled it out with a loud and slick _pop_. You were still in your orgasmic high and could do nothing but mumble a bunch of unintelligible gibberish. Sombra understood that you were confused though and turned back to face you and place a finger gently over your lips.

"Shhhh, don't worry, my little pup. I have other plans to finish this." Your hazy eyes were fixed on Sombra's cute butt as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out the favorite object between you two; a leather collar and leash. The collar had a custom dog tag on it with your name. You remember the time Sombra took you with her to get it engraved with _your_ name on it and she found joy in the way you blushed when she told the worker it was for her cute dog and gave them your name.

Sombra was such a tease as she playfully put the collar around your neck, checked to see if it was too tight, and then hooked the leash to it. She tugged on it softly, beckoning you to the floor in front of her. It was hard to get down safely woth your hands and ankles still tied, but you managed. You were still in a haze of arousal and barely realized you were moving. Eyes fixed on Sombra as she pushed a few strands of her luscious black hair out of her face.

"What do you want, pet?" Sombra's voice was soft. You let out a whine and in return Sombra tugged roughly on the leash and clicked her tongue.

"Ah ah ah, is that how you ask your Master for what you want? Hmmm, such a dirty dog..." Sombra raised the toe of her boot and traced lines around your cunt. "Such a dirty mutt deserves an equally dirty release, wouldn't you agree?"

You nodded and earned yourself another rough tug at the leash. Sombra didn't have to speak. You knew she wanted you to use your words. Agree with her that you were a filthy, perverted dog.

"Yes... Yes, Master..."

"What are you?" Sombra's voice was rough and icey.

"I'm your pet, Master."

"Is that all?"

You swallowed the lump in your throat and felt blush rise to your cheeks.

"I'm... your filthy dog." You adverted your eyes for a second out of embarrassment but couldn't stand to look away from Sombra too long. She was smirking, waiting for you to continue. "I'm your dirty, perverted dog. I want to cum for you, Master!"

You opened your mouth to let your tongue hang out like a panting dog and pushed your chest forward for Sombra to get a good view of your hard nipples and soft breasts. The way her smirk contorted into a grin told you she was pleased. You would get your release for your obedience. But you were suprised when you felt the toe of Sombra's boot **thwamp** against your clit. You let out a strangled moan at the contact.

"You dirty little pup... Why don't you show me how good of a little dog you are and pleasure yourself on my boot, hm?"

Oh god you were so ready and so willing to do whatever Sombra said that you began jerking your hips and grinding your dripping wet pussy against her boot. Her name tumbled out of your mouth in moans. Over and over. You screamed in pleasure as Sombra began grinding her boot into your crotch. She slowly moved her boot down your slit till your cunt was rubbing against her leg and you began rutting against her ruthlessly.

"Like a dog, humping whatever you can get your horny little hands on" Sombra laughed and she laced her fingers in your hair. "Cum for me, my love."

You jerked your hips with all the strength you had. Moans filled the room as you inched closer and closer to orgasm, humping away at the hacker's clothed leg. The rough fabric rubbed against your clit and you threw your head back as your orgasm washed over you. Eyes screwed shut, mouth open in nonsensical yells and moans and whimpers, hips still working as your rode out your orgasm.

When you came down from your high, you collapsed on your side. You smiled when you felt Sombra kiss your sweaty forehead as she undid the bindings on your wrists and ankles. Once you were free, your lover helped you up onto the bed. Sombra brought a soft blanket around you as she softly rubbed circles on your leg.

"Are you ok, babe?" She asked. Sombra was always so sweet after sex. She was sweet in general but she was the queen of aftercare.

You gave a quick kiss to her lips. "Yeah... I'm fine. Thank you, love."

"Anything for you~" Sombra held both your hands in her own as she examined your face, glowing with the aftermath of your ecstasy. "So, after you rest up, I had an idea for how we should spend the rest of the night."

"Please tell me you're not going to say explore the deep web."

"Babe listen it's not as bad as you think. I'll even teach you how to deal with the DOS attacks and kernal-" You threw the blanket you had over her head and giggled. She giggled as well and it made you blush and smile.

God you loved her. Even if she did try to convince you sometimes that wandering through creepy and illegal internet sites looking for a live snuff film was a good idea for a date.


End file.
